


Laundry Day

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: All Kyungsoo had wanted to do was start the laundry, but his husband had other ideas.





	Laundry Day

Kyungsoo had been carrying the laundry basket from their bedroom towards the laundry room when Minseok came up behind him, looping his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. Internally, Kyungsoo wanted to huff at being halted from his task, even if it wasn’t something he was really excited about doing. Still, he could never be too irritated with his husband.

When the older man didn’t seem to move away, Kyungsoo turned his head to look back at him. Minseok’s smile was wonky, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Puzzled, Kyungsoo relaxed back in Minseok’s hold, ass pulled tight to his hips. As soon as the arousal ground up against him, Kyungsoo felt his ears go red, hands white-knuckled on the handles of the laundry basket.

“Well someone’s in a mood.” Kyungsoo shifted back slightly, satisfied when Minseok shuddered in response. “And here I was going to do a load of laundry.”

Apparently that was the response his husband was looking for, as Kyungsoo watched his smile grow even wider. “I’d rather put a load in you.”

That made Kyungsoo groan in the least sexual way he could muster, rolling his eyes. “Oh my God. That’s such a terrible pun even Joonmyun wouldn’t use it.”

“He would if he could spout innuendo without going red in the face.” Minseok started to rock his hips; Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that it felt heavenly.

Arousal startled to trickle down his chest, gathering at the base of his cock. He briefly glanced down at the laundry, one of the socks teetering on the edge of the basket and threatening to fall the floor. It wasn’t even a question of what he’d rather do instead of the chore.

Letting out a low hum of approval, Kyungsoo slowly bent, making sure his ass pressed in all the right ways against his husband’s erection. Intending to both rattle Minseok and also get the laundry basket out of his hands, Kyungsoo hadn’t expected the older man to grab his arm once he sat the container on the ground, push him up against the wall by caging in his wrists.

Minseok brought their bodies close again, mouthing along Kyungsoo’s neck. His eyes fell closed as his husband started marking up his neck with lips and teeth. Kyungsoo bucked into each thrust, the slow grind of their hips as Minseok finally moved to kiss him.

Despite the eager intent Minseok had motivating him, Kyungsoo was surprised his kisses felt so languid. The older man seemed content to explore his mouth, tongue dipping and curling against his own. When they pulled back to catch their breath, Minseok barely paused, leaning right back in as soon as he gulped down enough air to continue.

Kyungsoo was now painfully hard in his sweatpants. Were his hands not still pinned above his head, he’d already be dragging them towards the bedroom, but something about Minseok’s tone and manhandling had him wondering exactly what his husband had in mind.

“I’m enjoying your mouth while I can. When I spin you around to push you against the wall, I won’t have access to it for a while.” Minseok sucked on his lower lip, pulling it back with his teeth before letting it spring back.

What had felt like simmering arousal had now spiked up to incendiary. Minseok’s strength was such a turn on and the idea of being fucked senseless in the hallway was so appealing. Kyungsoo pushed himself off of the wall as best as he could, his restrained hands keeping him from moving too far, just enough to meet his husband’s mouth again.

Minseok pulled back first, expression almost smug. Cocky was a good look for him, one Kyungsoo would never hesitate to indulge. When Minseok finally released his wrists, Kyungsoo immediately pushed his sweats down, boxers joining them on the floor. Tugging his shirt off made him feel so underdressed, but it strengthened his arousal to see Minseok drink him in.

“I can’t wait to wreck you.” His husband’s voice was intent; husky and low. Kyungsoo went to undress him, but Minseok stepped back, smirking. “Oh no. I get to keep mine. You need to remember your place.”

Kyungsoo moaned, leaning back against the wall. Power play, even as vague as his husband toyed with, was enough to get him throbbing, hole clenching with the want for more. Once his knees didn’t feel like buckling, Kyungsoo turned to face the wall, hands braced for support and ass out.

He felt Minseok’s body heat, the briefest brush of fingers along the small of his back before he felt tapping to each of his thighs. Mortification only made his arousal stronger, like knocking back a shot and feeling the alcohol slam into him. Still he knew what his husband wanted and spread his legs wider, using his chest for balance on the wall so he could bring his hands down and spread himself open for him.

The snap of the lube bottle echoed in the hallway and Kyungsoo leaned his temple against the wall as he steadied his breathing. Minseok slid the first finger in while he pressed kisses over his shoulder, whispering filthy promises interlaced with lengthy compliments. Kyungsoo bit his own lip to stifle his groans, only crying out when the second finger slid into him and started to scissor and curl.

Minseok made a comment about his body being greedy as he added the third and Kyungsoo’s face was alight with shame and arousal. His arms burned from holding himself open, but that only amplified his pleasure, made his cock achingly hard.

With no warning, Minseok removed his fingers and spun him around; crushing their mouths together with such force it knocked the breath from his lungs. Kyungsoo moaned, loud and shameless into the kiss. Only when they pulled apart did Kyungsoo see Minseok’s expression flicker with hesitation. Anytime their play went rough, he had a moment of uncertainty.

Kyungsoo let himself soften, tethering his focus to that worry so he could kiss it away. “I want this. I always want this. You’re so good at being rough with me.”

That was the reassurance Minseok needed, kissing the corner of Soo’s mouth in thanks before moving to suck at his lip once more. Kyungsoo snuck a glance down, catching a glimpse of Minseok’s hard, thick cock waiting between his legs, pulled free from his sweatpants and beading impatiently.

“Please.” Kyungsoo knew that if he liked rough, Minseok liked desperation. They fit together so well. “Please, fuck me.”

With a count of three, Minseok had hoisted him up, bracing him back on the wall. Kyungsoo kept his legs around him, watching the strain of his husband’s arms and groaning in response. The taunt skin, the shape of his biceps reminded him how empty he was and how capable Minseok was of sating him.

The press in at a new angle had him reeling, head buried in Minseok’s shoulder as he kept waiting for it to fully slide inside him. Once he was seated Kyungsoo groaned, muttering curses as he was stretched further despite their earlier prep.

Barely giving him a moment to adjust, Minseok shoved them both against the wall as he began to thrust. Kyungsoo cried out, gripping the older man’s back tight to hang on. There was no reprieve, gravity keeping him sinking further down onto Minseok’s cock thrust after thrust. His own cock was shoved between them, jerking wildly with their motions and smearing slick over his chest and Minseok’s shirt.

He could feel the rocks vibrate the wall, far rougher and more rhythmic than the low thuds of their dryer. Sweat gathered on Minseok’s forehead, Kyungsoo barely able to look away as he tensed his jaw with exertion, grunting with each particularly rough thrust. Never did his arms seem to buckle or weaken, helping anchor them both.

Kyungsoo felt like he had a hair trigger, despite Minseok initiating their sex. He could feel his balls tighten, his body surrender to the pleasure his husband drove into him inch by inch. He gave no warning before he came, shooting messily between them as Minseok continued to pound into him as he chased his own release.

Sensitive and spent, Kyungsoo whined low and breathy when his husband finally came inside him. He let some of his fingers slide up into Minseok’s hair, trying to catch his breath and prepare himself for being let back down to his feet.

Apparently Minseok had other ideas. Shifting Kyungsoo up slightly in his grip, he pulled away from the wall, walking them back down towards their bedroom.

Kyungsoo groaned when he felt come slip out of him, Minseok’s cock shifting even as it softened. Once in front of their bed, at least that’s what Kyungsoo could gather from his view over Minseok’s shoulder, he was lowered down onto his back.

He shuddered once the older man finally removed his cock, Minseok pressing kisses over his chest. “That’s what you get for looking so good all the damn time.”

A laugh bubbled out of him, Kyungsoo again threading his fingers into his husband’s soft hair. “I was in my pajamas and doing the laundry?”

“All the damn time. Didn’t you hear me?” Minseok crawled up over him, brushing their noses.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but his smile gave everything away. “I think you’re always gorgeous too, but you don’t see me jumping you in the middle of chore day.”

“You have more self-control and you know it.” Minseok kissed him again and Kyungsoo’s heart was in his throat. “Let me start the laundry and then maybe we can try for a round two?”

Despite shaking his head in exasperation, Kyungsoo’s cock jumped at the idea. At least the laundry would get done eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew for this prompt I'd need a member with some guns, and in the end I decided Minseok would be fun for it and not an obvious pick. Surprisingly, this has been one of the most straight forward PWP style pieces I've written for Kinktober, but luckily I like it a lot. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
